Juste pour essayer
by Yumeless
Summary: Ven et Roxas sont deux amis d'enfance qui passent leur dimanche matin ensemble. "Je me demandais, t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?" "Pardon?" "On pourrait essayer, non?" Venroku Ven/Roxas


Yeah! Je suis la première à faire du Venroku sur fandom français! \o/

ça fait un petit moment que ce couple m'intéresse. Ils sont mignons tous les deux ensembles, non? X3

Bref, en espérant que vous apprécierez. Les perso pourront peut-être sembler OOC par moment, je ne sais pas trop, mais j'ai repris les caractères qu'ils ont développés sur un forum rpg FF/KH. (les concernés se reconnaîtront je pense XD )

**Raiting:** T bien qu'il n'ai rien de très choquant ou autre.

**Pairing:** Venroku (Ventus/Roxas)

**Disclamer:** Tous appartiennent à Square Enix... vous connaissez la musique.

* * *

Dans la chambre silencieuse, le bruit d'une alarme de réveil retentit, avant qu'un bras ne sorte paresseusement de sous la couette pour l'éteindre.

« Pas envie de me lever... »

Une touffe blonde et désordonnée apparut lentement hors des draps du lit avant de complètement se redresser.

« Je hais le matin... »

L'adolescent se frotta un peu les yeux avant de s'étirer et de finalement sortir du lit, marchant un pas peu assuré vers la douche afin de mieux se réveiller.

Ventus était un jeune homme de 16ans, un peu petit pour son âge mais bien formé. Passant devant le miroir, il soupira alors que ses yeux bleus détaillaient son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient vraiment en désordre le matin, pour peu on aurait presque dit la touffe de son frère cadet, Vanitas, un garçon aux yeux dorés et aux cheveux noirs coiffés dans tous les sens, si on peut appeler ça coiffé.

Une fois douché et ses cheveux remis en ordre après avoir vidé un pot de gel pour les faire tenir, Ventus finit de s'habiller avant de descendre à la cuisine pour déjeuner. C'était dimanche aujourd'hui, il aurait pu donc dormir plus longtemps en temps normal, mais il devait voir un ami ce matin, ayant promis à ce dernier de l'aider pour un devoir à rendre au lycée. Bah, il n'allait pas râler non plus, c'était lui qui avait proposé son aide au départ après tout.

Après ça, il retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires, croisant son frère qui, vu sa tête, venait tout juste de se réveiller et semblait aller aux toilettes.

« Qu'es' tu fous déjà debout?

-Salut Vani. Je te l'ai dit hier, je dois passer voir Roxas aujourd'hui.

-Ah... ouais... ben salut... »

Ventus eut un léger sourire en voyant son frère repartir. Il était encore moins du matin que lui.

Le blondinet finit donc de se préparer et fila hors de chez lui pour prendre le chemin le menant jusqu'à chez son ami.

Lui et Roxas se connaissaient depuis le primaire environ. Ce qui les avaient fait se parler la première fois, était tout simplement le fait qu'ils se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Aussi étonnant que ça puisse paraître, ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté, mais on les prenait souvent pour des jumeaux, omettant le fait que Roxas avait un an de moins. Mais sinon, mis à part le fait que Ventus avait les cheveux et la peau un peu plus foncé que ceux de son ami, ils étaient pratiquement identiques. Des sosies en somme, ce genre de hasard pouvait arriver de temps à autre. En tout cas, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille.

Arrivant chez son camarade, il sonna et ne du attendre que quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre... et qu'une tornade châtain ne lui saute dessus, manquant de le faire tomber.

« Veeeeeen! Ça faisait longtemps!

-Oui, oui, Sora... Tu pourrais me lâcher s'il te plait? »

Souriant, Ventus ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux du garçon devant lui. Sora, un adolescent de 15 ans semblant en avoir 5 mentalement par moment, et aussi accessoirement frère jumeaux de Roxas. Contrairement à son frère, Sora avait les cheveux châtains et en bataille, lui donnant vaguement un air de parenté avec un hérisson.

« Sora... Tu vois pas que tu le déranges? »

Les deux garçons posèrent leurs regard sur le couloir de l'entrée où on pouvait voir un garçon blond qui les regardaient d'un air exaspéré.

« Ah, Roxas! Salut. fit Ventus en souriant à la vue de son ami.

-Maiiis! se plaignit Sora tout en serrant d'avantage son captif contre lui. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu moi! »

Les deux blonds poussèrent en même temps un léger soupire, le châtain était un vrai gamin quand il s'y mettais. Ventus caressa un moment les cheveux de Sora en souriant.

« Je suis aussi content de te voir Sora... Mais ça serait bien que tu me lâches, tu sais. Et puis on s'est vu y a à peine deux jours. Et on se verra aussi demain au lycée.

-Hm... oui... c'est vrai... admit le châtain. »

Sora daigna enfin relâcher Ventus, permettant au garçon de rentrer dans la maison.

« Désolé pour ça. lui fit Roxas une fois qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-Bah, c'est pas si j'avais pas l'habitude avec lui. rit un peu son aîné. Bon, on va dans ta chambre?

-Yep, suis-moi. Et Sora, tu viens pas nous déranger, d'accord? On va bosser.

-Oui, oui, je sais. répondit le châtain d'une mine faussement boudeuse. De toute façon je vais y aller moi aussi, j'ai rendez-vous avec Kairi et Riku au parc. »

Laissant Sora filer, Ventus suivit donc Roxas dans sa chambre où ils s'installèrent tous deux à la table basse.

« Je hais les commentaires de texte. grogna Roxas en sortant ses cahiers. Je comprend jamais pourquoi les profs veulent qu'on explique et donne un sens à un truc qui a sûrement été fait au hasard. Déjà que la moitié des auteurs du 18ème se shootaient tous à l'herbe avant d'écrire leurs textes.

-Tu exagères. rit Ventus. C'est vrai qu'ils n'ont sûrement pas réfléchi à tout et qu'on en invente sans doute une partie, mais c'est aussi un bon exercice d'imagination. Essayer de trouver des arguments pouvant expliquer telle ou telle chose, même si en vérité il n'y en a pas.

-C'est ça le plus chiant. grommela son ami.

-Bon, en tout cas, râler ne t'aidera pas à aller plus vide. Au boulot!

-Oui chef!

-C'est bien soldat. »

Les deux garçons rirent un moment puis se mirent au travail, Ventus aidant son ami à ''décoder'' son extrait de texte et à trouver des idées pour argumenter. Bien sûr, il ne faisait pas le travail à sa place, il lui donnait juste les pistes s'il bloquait et le corrigeait ensuite s'il se trompait.

Contrairement à son cadet qui n'aimait pas devoir lire quelque chose de plus de 100 pages, Ventus était le genre à rester collé devant son bouquin jusqu'à 5h du mat' juste pour en savoir la fin. Il avait généralement de bonnes notes en littérature, Roxas, lui, s'en sortait plus dans les maths, aimant raisonner avec logique.

Après une heure de travail, ils décidèrent de prendre une pose et Roxas se laissa tomber sur le dos, les bras étendus d'une part et d'autre de lui, lui donnant ainsi la forme d'une croix.

« Ah... soupira le plus jeune des deux. Je suis mort et mes mains sont en compote.

-Il est trop tôt pour te laisser aller. Tu as à peine finit un axe sur les trois.

-Laisse-moi donc agoniser en paix s'il te plait.

-Tu exagères. lui fit Ventus tout en pouffant de rire. »

Souriant, il s'approcha de son cadet et lui pinça le nez histoire de l'embêter.

« Hey! Mon nez! »

En guise de vengeance, Roxas lui attrapa la main pour le faire lâcher prise avant de la mordiller.

« Héé! s'écria Ventus en retirant rapidement sa main. T'as pas bientôt fini de jouer les cannibales, toi?

-Nan. Et je suis pas cannibale.

-Alors arrête de me mordre dès que l'envie t'en prend.

-Faut pas m'embêter.

-Bon, si tu le prends comme ça, on se remet tout de suite au travail!

-Arf... non... laisse-moi encore deux minutes. grimaça le blondinet au sol.

-Allez, un peu de courage. Plus vite tu t'y mettras, plus vite tu auras fini.

-Mouais... marmonna-t-il en se redressant, pas tellement convaincu. »

Se remettant au travail, ils réussirent à boucler le tout environ une heure et demi plus tard.

« Enfin fini! s'écria Roxas tout en s'étirant. J'ai cru que j'en viendrais jamais à bout!

-Tu as bien travaillé. lui sourit Ventus.

-En tout cas, merci d'avoir accepter de perdre un dimanche matin pour m'aider.

-Bah, c'est rien. Et puis j'aime bien être avec toi, alors...

-Hm... moi aussi, j'aime bien quand t'es là. »

Les deux garçons échangèrent un sourire avant que le plus jeune des deux ne se redressent.

« ça te dis une glace?

-Dès le matin?

-Bah, on est en été et déjà, rien que le matin, on monte dans les 27°C. Y fait chaud. Et puis de toute façon, mes parents sont pas là, alors je fais comme je veux.

-D'accord, d'accord, pouffa Ventus, j'ai rien dit.

-Alors? C'est oui?

-Hmm... je vais me laisser tenter.

-Bien! sourit Roxas. Parfum habituel?

-ça marche. »

Sur ce, le garçon quitta la chambre, laissant son aîné seul un moment, avant de revenir avec deux glaces de couleur bleue dans la main et d'en tendre une à ce dernier.

« Merci. fit Ventus en prenant la glace. Juste pour savoir, ça t'arrive d'en manger à autre chose qu'à l'eau de mer?

-Nan. répondit Roxas en se posant à coté de lui. C'est mon parfum préféré.

-ça, j'avais compris. rit doucement son camarade.

-Te moque pas.

-Je me moquais pas, mais il serait temps d'admettre ton addiction aux glaces.

-Ma quoi?

-En gros, le fait que tu es presque drogué aux glaces.

-Mais non! se vexa Roxas. Pas du tout!

-Mais oui, mais oui. plaisanta Ventus en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, s'attirant un grognement de sa part. »

Les deux adolescents mangèrent donc leur glace tout en discutant de chose et d'autre, comme quoi ça serait bien que Vexen, le prof de science, prenne sa retraite car sa tête faisait peur aux élèves, ou encore, quand es-ce que Sora se déciderait à dire à Kairi qu'il est amoureux d'elle -car tout le monde l'avait deviné sauf la concernée-, ou sinon, s'il y avait vraiment de l'eau de mer dans leur glace. Bref, un peu de tout et de rien.

« Dis, Roxas. commença Ven après avoir finit sa glace.

-Hm?

-Je me demandais, t'as déjà embrassé quelqu'un?

-Pardon? »

Rosissant, le garçon avait failli s'étrangler avec le bâtonnet de sa glace toujours dans sa bouche.

« Ben, continua Ventus, je me demandais juste comment ça faisait.

-Ben, heu, je peux pas trop de dire moi non plus. J'ai jamais embrassé quelqu'un, et la seule fois où je suis sortie avec une fille, c'était avec Namine durant le primaire. Alors pour te dire, on n'a pas fait grand chose à cette époque. »

Ventus eut un sourire en se souvenant de cette période.

« J'avoue. Mais vous étiez mignons à tout le temps vous tenir par la main.

-Hmm... donna pour seule réponse Roxas, tout en rosissant d'avantage.

-D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu l'avais quitté déjà?

-Bah, c'était juste une amourette de gamin, pas le genre de truc qui tient bien longtemps.

-N'empêche qu'elle t'a fait la tête pendant une semaine après ça.

-Oui, bon, on avait à peine 10ans à ce moment...

-Et je me souviens qu'après elle avait dit que les garçons étaient tous des nuls et qu'elle se marierait avec Kairi pour se venger.

-Oui, bon, elle avait juste sortit ça sur un coup de tête. D'ailleurs, je crois qu'elle a des vues sur Riku maintenant.

-Ah? Pas bon pour elle alors. Aqua m'a dit que Xion voulait sortir avec lui, et il n'y semble pas complètement indifférent.

-Vraiment?

-Je répète juste ce qu'on m'a dit. Enfin, sinon, on en est au même niveau quoi.

-De quoi?

-Pour le baiser je veux dire.

-Ah, oui... se rappela Roxas tout en passant une main derrière sa nuque, pas très à l'aise avec ce genre de chose. Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse subitement?

-Simple curiosité.

-Hum... Bah, je peux rien dire, mais je suppose que ça doit être agréable d'embrasser quelqu'un qu'on aime.

-Sûrement. »

Ventus posa son regard sur son ami et sembla quelque peu embarrassé pour une raison inconnue. Le remarquant, Roxas reprit la parole.

« Hum? Quoi?

-Je me disais... on... enfin, je dis juste ça comme ça... mais... On pourrait essayer, non?

-Hein? s'exclama Roxas en rougissant d'avantage. Tu... tu veux dire... Nous deux? Là?

-Hum... Ben... enfin, c'est juste une idée comme ça... Juste pour voir ce que ça fait. expliqua Ventus en rougissant à son tour.

-Mais... mais... On est deux garçons!

-Merci, j'avais remarqué... répondit Ventus en levant les yeux au ciel. Enfin, moi ça me dérange pas que tu sois aussi un garçon.

-Ah, heu... c'est pas que ça me dérange... mais ça fait bizarre, non?

-Tu trouves? Enfin, c'est comme tu veux après.

-Hmm... Bah, c'est juste un bisou après tout... marmonna Roxas tout en détournant légèrement le regard, trouvant un subite intérêt pour son stylo bic. Je suppose que y a pas de mal à juste essayer.

-On fait alors? demanda Ventus, un peu gêné malgré tout.

-Hum, oui... Mais c'est juste pour voir ce que ça fait.

-Oui, oui... bien sûr.

-Bon, alors on fait comment? demanda Roxas en reposant son regard sur son ami.

-Ben... Ferme les yeux.

-Hein?

-Ferme juste les yeux, ça sera mieux comme ça.

-Tu crois?

-Ben, je sais pas trop mais il me semble...

-Bon... je te fait confiance... »

S'exécutant, Roxas ferma les yeux, les joues assez rouges, tandis que son aîné se rapprochait de lui, lui même dans un état similaire niveau couleur. Doucement, Ventus posa ses mains sur les joues de son ami qui sursauta légèrement au contact. Aucun des deux n'osaient dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis, lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui de son cadet, fermant les yeux à son tour, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le contact surpris quelque peu Roxas, mais au fond, ce n'était pas si désagréable. Les lèvres de son camarade étaient douces et il se surpris lui même à apprécier la chose. Il trouva aussi qu'il y avait comme un léger de goût de glace à l'eau de mer dans tout ça. Lorsque son aîné se détacha de lui après quelques secondes, il ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir quelques regrets à le sentir partir.

« Bon... voilà... marmonna Ventus, le visage rouge pivoine, tout en détournant un peu le regard, gêné. »

Roxas avait lui aussi le visage cramoisi et baissait les yeux, n'osant regarder son ami en face, tout en laissant trainer un doigt sur ses lèvres, comme pour mieux réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Finalement, il relava la tête vers Ventus.

« Dis, Ven!

-Hm? »

Tournant la tête à son tour, son regard croisa celui de Roxas. Les deux garçons restèrent silencieux un moment, se contentant de s'observer l'un l'autre. C'était comme si le temps venait de se figer pour eux.

Lentement, par un accord commun et silencieux, ils se rapprochèrent à nouveau l'un de l'autre, fermant petit à petit les yeux. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, hésitantes dans un premier temps, avant de se rencontrer à nouveaux.

Roxas passa un bras dans le dos de son aîné, se raccrochant à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait, tandis que ce dernier le basculait doucement sur le dos, approfondissant leur baiser par la même occasion. Leurs langues commencèrent un ballet entre elles, explorant la bouche de l'un et l'autre. De sa main libre, Roxas entremêla ses doigts avec ceux de Ventus.

Les deux garçons ne savaient plus trop comment ils en étaient arrivés là, mais tout ce qu'ils savaient en cet instant, c'était qu'ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre. Juste un besoin d'être ensemble, de se coller l'un à l'autre, de s'embrasser, se mélanger. Juste d'être là, l'un avec l'autre.

Alors que l'autre main de Ventus commençait à glisser sous le haut de son ami, la porte s'ouvrit sans prévenir.

« Roxaaas! Es-ce que... »

Sora regarda les deux garçons avec étonnement. Ces derniers s'étaient immédiatement détachées l'un de l'autre et regardaient tous deux d'un coté différents à présent, le visage rouge écrevisse.

« Qu'es-ce que vous faisiez? Vous êtes tout rouge. demanda le châtain le plus innocemment du monde. »

Une chance pour eux, Sora était quelque peu lent à la détente et n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'interrompre.

« Ri... rien du tout! répondit Roxas. Juste qu'il fait trop chaud dans la chambre!

-Chaud? répéta Sora en penchant la tête d'un coté, pas tellement convaincu.

-Mais puisque je te le dis! Il fait chaud, c'est tout! Hein, Ven?

-Heu... oui, oui... C'est ça. »

Sora n'insista pas, gobant le mensonge vu qu'il ne voyait pas d'autres explications, bien qu'il se demandait en quoi la chaleur avait à voir avec le fait qu'aucun des deux blonds ne se regardaient l'un l''autre. La stupidité de ce petit sauverait sûrement le monde un jour.

« Sinon, Sora, tu voulais quelque chose? le questionna son frère.

-Ben, juste dire que j'étais rentré et voir si Ven était toujours là ou pas.

-Ah, d'accord...

-Bon... fit Ventus. Je pense que je vais rentrer moi...

-Hm... je te raccompagne à l'entrée. »

Sur ce, dans le même état de gêne, les deux garçons retournèrent à la porte d'entrée, laissant le pauvre Sora dans la plus totale incompréhension.

« Heu... à propos de tout à l'heure... je... commença Ventus.

-C'est bon, le coupa Roxas, on avait dit que c'était juste un test...alors...

-Hum... oui... tu as raison.

-...

-Bon, j'y vais alors.

-Heu, attend!

-Quoi? »

Alors qu'il allait partir, Roxas l'avait rattrapé par le bras pour le faire se retourner vers lui.

« Ah... Non, rien... Juste, heu... Fais attention sur le trajet. improvisa-t-il en le lâchant avant de passer sa main dans sa nuque d'un air gêné.

-Oui, merci.

-Bon... »

Pendant un moment, les deux adolescents ne dirent rien, laissant un silence de gêne s'installer entre eux, se contentant de fixer le plancher. Oui, c'est fou ce que le plancher d'une maison peut être intéressant à observer parfois.

« Roxas?

-Hum? »

Roxas releva la tête et n'eut pas le temps de dire ou faire quoique ce soit qu'il sentit à nouveau les lèvres de son ami se poser brièvement sur les siennes. Cela ne dura qu'une seconde à peine, mais suffit pour le refaire virer rouge carmin.

« Bon, on se voit demain au lycée! fit Ventus en se retournant rapidement, le feu aux joues. »

Alors qu'il s'enfuyait presque littéralement en courant de chez Roxas, ce dernier était planté dans l'entrée, regardant droit devant lui et tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de passer.

« Hé? fut la seule qu'il parvient à articuler à ce moment là. »

Inutile de le préciser, mais cette nuit là, aucun des deux blonds ne parvient à trouver le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Me tapez pas pour la fin s'il vous plait! XD

Et non, même si on me le demande, cette fic n'aura **pas** de suite. Elle se finit en suspense, à vous d'imaginer ce qu'il vous chante pour la suite.

Enfin, si vous voulez quelques info:

-Ven et Roxy finiront ensemble

-Xion finira avec Riku

-Sora avec Kairi (désolée les pros yaoiste, j'adore le soriku aussi, bien plus que le Sokai, mais un de peu changement de temps en temps ne fait pas de mal, non?)

-Namine ira pleurer son chagrin en allant voir Larxene qui saura la réconforter comme il faut XD

Voilà tout, review? :3


End file.
